


FTM!Finn Comes Out

by ArtemisBlythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlythe/pseuds/ArtemisBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to LJ Glee Genderplay as a prompt fill for the Glee Trans One Sentence Prompt Meme.</p>
<p>This prompt: 'The first Gleek that Finn comes out to after Kurt doesn't take it as well as his brother does.'</p>
<p>Triggers: transphobia. This wasn't very nice to write, I'm not even sure why I did it, maybe to purge some demons. Don't try this at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FTM!Finn Comes Out

Finn took a deep breath.  
  
‘I’m transgender...’  
  
Puck looked at him, an expression of sheer confusion on his face.  
  
‘You mean you wanna be a woman?’  
  
Finn gave a half smile.  
  
‘No... I...’ Finn paused as Puck’s face registered relief and then distaste and then puzzlement again.  
  
‘What the fuck, dude... whaddaya mean?’  
  
Finn shook his head. He might as well just plow on now, the damage was done.  
  
‘I was female assigned at birth, but I’m a guy. I’ve been living as a guy since I was seven, since I started school here in Lima, as long as we’ve known each other...’  
  
‘...the FUCK?’  
  
Puck was just gawping at him, his fists clenching reflexively by his sides, the vein in his forehead popping as it always did when he was angry.  
  
‘Dude, nothing’s changed! It’s still me, same as before...’ Finn tried to appeal to him.  
  
‘Whaddya mean ‘nothing’s changed’? Of course it’s changed! I find out the guy I’ve told all my secrets to since I was a kid is a fucking girl and you tell me nothing’s changed?!’  
  
‘I’m not a girl! That’s what I’m trying to explain, I’m a guy!’Finn felt like he was pleading.  
  
‘You gotta pussy in there?’ Puck gestured lewdly at Finn’s crotch, his face twisted into a sneer.  
  
Finn lowered his eyes, feeling his face getting hot. He hadn’t expected this. He’d thought Puck would be surprised, shocked, confused, but not this...  
  
‘Yeah. You gotta pussy; you’re a girl. Whaddya do with your tits, huh? Shove ‘em up under your armpits?’  
  
‘Puck... stop... How can you...’  
  
‘How can I? How can I??? You’re the one who’s been lying to me all this time! I thought you were just a normal guy and now you choose to tell me my best friend is some kind of freak?’  
  
‘Puck I’m not!’  
  
Puck staggered backwards as though he’d been shoved, hate and anger furrowing his brow.  
  
Finn felt a lump rising in his throat, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.  
  
‘Puck... I didn’t...’  
  
‘Get away from me, Finn... or whoever you are! Fuck off outta my life! I don’t know you. I’ve never known you...’  
  
He spun round with a choked gasp, his Nikes squealing on the tiles as he barged blindly through the group of students heading towards the lockers.  
  
Kurt broke away from the group as he caught sight of Finn standing stunned, shaking in the middle of the hallway, staring after Puck’s rapidly retreating back.  
  
‘Finn...Finn...? What happened? What’s wrong?’ Kurt placed a hand on Finn’s upper arm and looked with concern up into his crumpled face.  
  
‘I-I told him...’ Finn murmured, his brows drawing down.  
  
‘Oh, God...’ Kurt’s heart sank and he shut his eyes.  
  
Things had just got even harder.


End file.
